


Low Oxygen

by mrslovettsspet



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Airplanes, F/F, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrslovettsspet/pseuds/mrslovettsspet
Summary: When Villanelle returns to London from Tuscany, Italy she notices a beautiful woman in the boarding line. And then she finds herself seated right next to her. Who is this woman Villanelle is so attracted to?
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Low Oxygen

Villanelle was boarding on her flight. She was a bit sunburnt, wearing a big wicker hat and was carrying a white handbag, holding a water bottle. The weather was good, as it always is in central Italy, during summer. She knew she would miss this place, it was one of the most beautiful places she had to visit for work. She wished she could stay a bit more, but Konstantin was waiting for her back in London. The people in the front were taking too long to move and Villanelle started to feel annoyed. She sipped some water and started to tap her foot. She tried to look to the front of the line to find who was so stupid to take so long to pass the gate when a woman caught her eye. She was looking at the airplane, her hair long, brown and curly, caught in a loose ponytail. Her face seemed concerned. She was wearing a long summer coat and her hands were crossed on her chest. She turned to her front quickly and Villanelle lost her from her sight.   
The line finally moved and Villanelle, before she could realise it was showing her fake passport and her boarding passes to the stewardesses. The plane was pretty full, when she finally got in. Her seat was at the back, next to the window. She was travelling business, as usual. Villanelle made her way back. Next to her, she was surprised to find the beautiful woman from the line, already seated. Villanelle looked at her and smiled politely. The woman smiled back. Villanelle put her carry-on in the cabinet and excused herself to her seat. She passed over the woman’s lap. The woman was looking in the corridor when Villanelle did that. She sat down and made herself comfortable. She looked at the lady again. She seemed nervous and she wasn’t looking at her.   
The flight begun and Villanelle felt the usual pressure in her stomach when the airplane took off. She asked for some alcohol when the stewardess came in and she brought her back a gin and tonic. The woman asked for a black coffee. For about an hour Villanelle was just looking outside the plane, the beautiful scenery and tried to calm herself down. It’s been a rough couple of days, in Italy. Her job was done but she was almost caught and that was something she hasn’t experienced in a while. She was pretty hangover too, because she went out the night before to party her success. She had woke up in an apartment with two beautiful girls. Then she had to return to her hotel, grab her stuff and head quickly to the airport, all of this with just a quick, single espresso. She couldn’t wait to take a hot bath in her apartment, and let everything behind. She was curled in her seat, looking out of the window, daydreaming, when she felt something on her shoulder. She turned quickly, her reflexes were good, only to see the beautiful woman laying on her. She was fast asleep and she wasn’t wearing her neck pillow. She seemed pretty uncomfortable, but the frown on her face made her only more attractive. Villanelle studied her face for a bit, the little freckles on her nose, the little wrinkles next to her eyes, her skin pretty dry but with a natural glow on her forehead and temples. She was really hot and Villanelle stood completely still. She wanted to stay there for a long time.   
The plane bumped and the stranger woke up with a lost look on her face. She wiped her mouth and looked right in Villanelle’s eyes.   
“Oh my God, I’m so sorry” she said with a deep voice.   
“No worries! I didn’t mind, it’s alright” Villanelle answered smiling.   
The woman looked really confused and untied her hair. The brown waves that fell on her shoulders made her face even prettier. Villanelle couldn’t look away.   
“It’s better like that” she said biting her lip.   
“What?” the woman answered muddled.  
“Your hair”, Villanelle gestured at her hair, “it’s really pretty like that”.  
“Oh. Hm, thank you” the woman said and look at the front of her seat. She reluctantly touched her hair, which made Villanelle grin.   
“So, I think now we have to talk”  
The stranger looked at Villanelle. She seemed pretty uncomfortable, which made Villanelle want to tease her even more.   
“For starters, what’s your name?”  
“Eve” muttered the woman.  
“Eve. That’s such a pretty name. Eve. Nice to meet you then. I’m Oksana.”  
“Yeah, nice to meet you.”  
Villanelle sat back and Eve did the same thing.   
“You travel alone?”  
“Mhmm” Eve nodded. Her cheeks were burning, Villanelle could see that.   
“I’ll tell you a secret” said Villanelle and moved towards Eve’s face. Then, lowering her voice said ,“I haven’t met anyone else on a plane before”, with her eyes glimmering.   
Eve started laughing, shyly and first and then Villanelle started laughing too and the two of them laughed loudly for a bit.   
“Yeah, I haven’t met anyone on a plane either. Neither have I slept on anyone before” said Eve after clearing her throat. She placed her hand on the armchair between them. Her hands were soft and she was wearing just a small silver ring with a red stone on it. Villanelle restrained the edge to grab Eve’s hand and asked her:  
“Did you liked it in Sienna?”  
“Yes. It’s a really pretty place.”  
“And is visited by a lot of pretty people”, Villanelle grinned as Eve’s eyes met hers. Eve looked startled. She cleared her throat once more and looked at her front.  
“I need... I-I have to go to the bathroom for a bit. Sorry, I’m soryy.” she said quickly and got up, almost to throw a passing stewardess off of her feet.   
Villanelle placed her hands on her lap, straightening the pants she was wearing. Her mind was numb and was only trying to find ways to keep this woman interested. She could just imagine the moment her hands were in this beautiful hair and her lips on this soft mouth. Her stomach hurt once more as she thought of undressing Eve. She crossed her legs when Eve returned from the bathroom and sat right next to her. She smelled like coffee and fresh linen, with a hint of mint. Villanelle tried to look away, to give her the chance to initiate the conversation.   
Eve was not talking for some moments and then she quietly asked:  
“Were you in Sienna for business?”  
“Ha, yes. I have to travel a lot for my job.”  
“What do you do for a living?”  
“Let’s say I fix things. Some kind of a lawyer.”  
“I see. Do you like it?”  
“Oh yes. Very much. I love the adrenaline.”  
Eve nodded and looked deep in Villanelle’s eyes. Villanelle took a deep breath.  
“You know I let you sleep on my shoulder because I found you really hot. I’m not that nice otherwise.”  
Eve let out a laugh.  
“Oh, alright. I guess I’m lucky then.”  
“Oh, no Eve. I’m the lucky one” Villanelle said and gently touched Eve’s fingers.   
Eve let her for a couple of seconds and then pulled her hand back. She rested her chin on it and said:  
“I don’t do that kind of stuff”  
Villanelle raised her eyebrows.  
“You mean lesbian?”  
“No, no. I mean finding a girl on the plane and then sleeping with her. I’m kinda married you know” Eve pointed at her left ring finger.   
“I see. I’ll make sure he’ll never find out. I have my ways.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it! I may post another chapter!


End file.
